


And Then There Were None

by onenationundercolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenationundercolfer/pseuds/onenationundercolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels that everything is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

Kurt scrambled around the house, desperately looking for the keys to the drug cabinet.  
"What are you doing?” Burt asked, sounding worried.  
“I’m looking for my phone,” Kurt responded, having planned ahead.  
“I’ll help ya”  
“Thanks, dad,”  
Kurt went into his father’s bedroom. It wasn’t the cleanest. He looked at the tracks on the ground. Kurt knew that his father made sure the keys were there every night. He knew his father pulled on the lock every night. He knew his father had already done this tonight.  
His father loved him, Kurt knew. But his father’s love couldn’t outweigh his own pain.  
There was a track going towards a cabinet in the corner. Kurt followed it, and looked through the drawers. In the bottom drawer, there was a small, golden key. Kurt pocketed it. He and his father met in the living room.  
“I’ll check my bedroom,” Kurt said.  
He pulled his phone out from inside his pillowcase and called for his dad.  
“I found it.”  
“All right. Well, I’m off to bed, see you in the morning.”  
“Yeah,” Kurt somehow managed with his swelling throat.  
Kurt went to his room and wrote his note for an hour. It started out with ‘Dad, I’m sorry’ and rambled on and on into ‘nobody loves me’. At last, Kurt thought it was long enough and explained his feelings well enough. He unlocked the cabinet and took out everything: the antibiotics from his ear infection, the cold medicine, the painkillers, the sleeping pills. He took a ten glasses from the cabinets behind him and began to pour pills into them, filling them nearly to the top. He only filled seven of them. He filled two with water put the other back. Did he really want to do this? Kurt decided that he had been too cowardly already. He took the first cup, ten or twenty at a time, and then some of the second, and then third, and then fourth, until all were empty. He was nauseous, and hoped that he wouldn’t puke it all up. Dizziness suddenly overcame him, and he clutched at the counter. After a couple seconds, Kurt fainted.  
I’d like to say that he woke up, but that would be bullshit. He doesn’t come out of a coma surrounded by a group of people who love him and suddenly start to care about him. He dies. His father is completely heartbroken. Blaine is devastated and blames himself. Rachel feels so horrible that she tries to kill herself, though only takes a few pills, not enough to die. The kid who sat next to him in math starts cutting. The girl he once was a bit short with thinks he killed himself because of her. The bullies feel guilty. Kurt is dead, and there is no way to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I meant this not to be a romanticized telling of a suicide attempt where everything is fine, because chances are it won't be fine and that you'll die.


End file.
